if this was our last dance
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: (4X15)Brooke won Prom queen and Lucas is King. Is it possible to find love again...In one Last dance. A different version of the Prom night Haters. (Brucas anyone?)


**If This Was Our Last Dance**

 **Summary: (4X15)Brooke won Prom queen and Lucas is King. Is it possible to find love again...In one Last dance.**  
 **A different version of the Prom night Haters. (Brucas anyone?)**

 _"_ _Love brings up our unresolved feelings. One day we are feeling loved, and the next day we are suddenly afraid to trust love._

 _The painful memories of being rejected begin to surface when we are faced with trusting and accepting our partner's love."_

 _―_ _John Gray, Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus_

* * *

Brooke was holding the frozen peas to her eye, and feeling guilty about the situation with Rachel, when Lucas came in.

"Oh, didn't see enough of Brooke last night?" Rachel said "Or are you here for the deleted scenes?"

Luckily for Rachel, she left after her questions or else Brooke would have punched her and gave them matching bruises. Lucas looked at her and she rolled her eyes, mortified. This day was already shaping up to be another big Crap on Brooke's new shoes day.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas asked, walking closer and Brooke couldn't help but think of how not too long ago Lucas would be holding her and telling her that everything would be okay.

"I never meant for it to happen, Luke." She admitted. "I was really drunk … and Peyton broke up with Nathan and…Did I mention I was, like, really, really, drunk?"

Lucas chuckled and Brooke decided to ask the dreaded question.

"How mad is she?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"She was still pretty upset when I left her last night." Lucas said, and Brooke mentally cringed at the little reminder of her Ex-Boyfriends sex life with her Ex-best friend.

Brooke pulled the peas away from her eye so Lucas could see the bruise.

"You think?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Well, it could be worse," Lucas said. "You could be Nathan right now,"

Brooke cracked a small smile.

"Yeah, that would be bad," she admitted, looking away.

Lucas sat down on the bed next to her.

"Look Brooke, you made a mistake," Lucas said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes,"

Brooke nodded and stood up quickly moving away from Lucas.

"I don't make mistakes. I make huge whoppers. They might as well change the definition of mistake in the dictionary to Brooke Davis!" she complained.

Lucas sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Brooke. It happened a long time ago. I'm sure Peyton will forgive you," He said.

"Why aren't you mad? I slept with your brother!" she asked.

"Because the Brooke Davis I know now never would have done something like that. And we weren't together then so I have no reason to be mad," Lucas said.

"Well, I don't know why Peyton's so mad. She and Nathan were broken up!" Brooke said and Lucas shook his head.

"Wasn't that there thing back then?" Lucas asked and Brooke groaned.

"I feel terrible. I didn't even remember it until last night when I was watching it happen in front of the whole school!" she said.

Lucas frowned.

"Just how drunk were you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Drunk enough to sleep with my best friend's boyfriend and let him video tape it!" she snapped.

"Okay, I'm going to go talk to Nathan," Lucas said, standing up.

"Why?" She said, confused by the sudden angry look on his face.

"Clearly, you weren't in the right frame of mind and he took advantage of you," Lucas stated, through his clenched jaw.

"Whoa, look that's not what happened!" Brooke protested, shaking her head and stepping in front of Lucas.

"You didn't even remember it!" Lucas growled.

"There are a lot of nights from junior year that I don't remember. Nathan did not take advantage of me." Brooke protested.

"But-" Lucas started and Brooke glared at him.

"Go see Peyton," Brooke suggested. "She probably needs you right now,"

Lucas shook his head.

"I'll go see her later. She'll be fine. But I want to make sure you're okay, do you need anything? That eye looks pretty bad." Lucas said.

Brooke couldn't stop the small joy that spread through her when Lucas decided to put her first but she knew moments like this were dangerous.

"I'm fine. I got my peas. Go see Peyton," she said and Lucas hesitated before leaving.

Brooke laid down on the bed after he was gone and covered her head with a pillow.

"Somebody kill me," she groaned.

….

Lucas found Peyton sitting at her desk.

"Still upset?" he asked.

"No, something like that you forget about pretty quick." She said, sarcastically.

Lucas mentally slapped himself, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Dumb question, I guess. Hopefully the prom will take your mind off this whole thing." He said, massaging her shoulders.

"Yeah, that should be fun. Maybe my cheating ex-boyfriend will ask me to dance." She deadpanned before tilting her head back to look at him. "Or I'll get to share some punch with my whore of an ex-friend."

"I know this sucks, okay? But you shouldn't let it ruin prom. And Brooke's not a whore. She made a mistake," Lucas said.

"No, she is a whore and maybe it shouldn't ruin prom, but it does." She said, vacantly.

"For what it's worth, I saw Brooke this morning. And she feels horrible about it." He stated.

"So the first thing you did this morning was go see Brooke?" Peyton asked angrily.

"It was on the way." Lucas said, defensively.

"You know what else is on the way? My front door. Shut it when you leave." Peyton said.

Lucas sighed before turning and leaving.

Maybe he'd stop by Brooke's again. She was probably feeling really alone right now.

…..

Brooke was leaving her house when she saw Nathan standing on her porch. Both felt incredibly awkward.

"That really did happen." Brooke stated, hoping to break the ice.

"I always kind of pretended it was just a bad dream." She joked and Nathan snorted.

"No, it happened." Nathan said.

"I guess it's easier for you to remember it since you have a tape that you can watch over and over and over again." Brooke said, angrily.

"I never watched the tape, Brooke. I didn't even know it was still around. I just destroyed it this morning." Nathan said and Brooke laughed.

"Great. That's going to help everyone un-see it." Brooke stated.

"I know. I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"It's not all your fault, Nate." Brooke said. "I mean, my memory of that night's hazy at best but I'm pretty positive you didn't have a gun to my head." she joked, remembering what Lucas said earlier about him taking advantage of her.

"I know it was only two years ago but it feels like a different lifetime." Nathan said.

"Hey, I know exactly how you feel. I'm not proud of who I used to be either. God." Brooke felt herself growing depressed thinking of who she was before and the one boy who helped mold her into who she was today.

"How's Haley?" she asked, changing the subject, quickly.

"I spent the night apologizing to our bedroom door. And when she finally did come out it was just to tell me she had to decorate for prom. Why aren't you there?" Nathan asked.

"Because Hayley's there and Peyton's there and I'm going to avoid seeing them until the last possible second." She said and Nathan nodded.

"Anyway, like I said, I'm sorry," Nathan said.

"Me too," Brooke said before cracking a joke. "I guess when you get drunk and have sex at a party, you have to deal with it eventually."

Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, but whoever knew eventually would mean today?" Nathan joked and Brooke smiled.

"See you later, Nate." She said, heading to decorate for prom.

Nathan stood on the stairs for a moment wondering who he should apologize to next.

"Hey, Nathan," a familiar voice said, and they did not sound happy.

"Lucas," Nathan said, turning around.

Lucas glared at him.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked.

"You just missed her," Nathan said.

"Alright," Lucas said, turning to leave.

"Wait up man," Nathan said, chasing after him.

"What?" Lucas said.

"You're the next stop on the Nathan Scott apology tour." Nathan joked.

"I thought that tour was sold out," Lucas said, bitterly.

"Are you pissed about the tape?" Nathan asked.

"No, actually I'm mad about what the tape represented," Lucas said. "How could you do that to Brooke? She was drunk and you took advantage of her," Lucas said.

"I know," Nathan groaned. "I was a real ass back then,"

"Yeah, you were," Lucas said.

Nathan sighed.

"Look, I'm really sorry man," he said, holding out his hand for Lucas to shake. "Are we cool?" he asked.

Lucas laughed and shook his hand.

"Yeah, we're cool," he said and punched Nathan in the eye with his other hand.

Nathan fell down with a pained grunt.

"Cool as ice, bro," Lucas said, stepping over him and walking away.

…..

Brooke arrived at the decorating committee to find Hayley waiting for her.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said nervously.

"That's what you're apologizing for?" Hayley said, before walking away from her.

"Well, I'm sorry about the other thing, too." Brooke said, following her.

"Were you ever going to tell me about you and Nathan, ever?" Hayley asked heatedly.

"Honestly? No." Brooke said. "Hayley, we didn't even know each other back then. And when was I supposed to bring something like that up? At a basketball game? R-A-V-E-N-S, PS, I slept with your husband once a long time ago?" she asked, whispering so no one else would hear.

"I guess," Hayley snapped.

"Hayley, I'm sorry," Brooke said.

"Whatever," Hayley said, walking away from her.

Brooke stared after her feeling horrible.

Could this day get any worse?

"Duck…Duck…duck." Peyton said coming in and tapping the girls standing next to her heads.

"Bitch," Peyton said in her ear before continuing on her way.

"Peyton. Peyton, I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me to say?" Brooke asked chasing her.

"Well, I want you to say, "Punch me in the face again, Peyton. Please. I deserve it," Peyton said, walking away again.

"Okay, you're not exactly perfect here either," Brooke said.

"That's right. You cut me out of your life, made me feel guilty for kissing Lucas, when you had screwed Lucas behind my back." Peyton said.

"And you guys were broken up." Brooke said.

"Keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better. But you're a backstabbing whore and you know it." Peyton said.

Brooke felt anger rush up inside her but she pushed it down. Now was not the time to let her temper get the best of her.

"Hey! Good luck with your cheating girlfriend," Peyton said to Chase as he came through the door.

Brooke looked down, wishing she hadn't gotten out of bed this morning.

Chase didn't say anything to Brooke. He just went back out the door.

…..

Lucas walked into Peyton's bedroom hoping she was in a better mood than earlier.

Peyton walked out of her closet holding to dresses.

"Hey," Lucas said, "You were right I should have checked on you first. I'm sorry," he apologized but he remembered Peyton singing a different tune when he was dating Brooke.

When I'm your friend, I come first because friendship is important and I'm so lonely and I need you and I want to spend a lot of time together and make your girlfriend suspicious so that she'll break up with you so we can spend even more time together while you try to get her back.

Now it's when I'm your girlfriend you don't go check on other friend before you check on me. Even if she was just embarrassed in front of half the school and has a black eye on the day of Prom and no one is talking to her. Except Rachel, who's is probably making it worse.

But Lucas kept his bitter thoughts to himself.

"It's okay," Peyton said, with a hint of a smile.

Lucas looked down at the dresses in her hands.

"I like the red dress," he said, smiling and crossing his arms proud of himself.

Peyton frowned.

"You would. It's Brooke's." she said, throwing it on the floor in the closet.

"Why do you have it?" Lucas asked, fighting the urge to pick it up.

"So, she doesn't," Peyton said, hanging up her prom dress on the door.

"Okay, don't you think stealing Brooke's prom dress is going a little bit too far?" Lucas asked.

"No, I think going a little too far is making your friend feel like a whore when you've done worse," Peyton said, getting in his face.

"Didn't we kind of do the same thing to her?" Lucas asked.

"We had sex? That's funny, I don't really remember. It must not have been very good," Peyton said.

"Look, we didn't have sex, but we did sneak around behind her back," Lucas said, remembering the hurt look on Brooke face both times she found out about that they kissed.

Peyton grabbed his shoulders.

"Do you ever actually defend the person you're dating?" Peyton asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

"You just don't get it," Peyton said, letting go of him.

"Look, Peyton. I know you're upset, okay? But Brooke didn't do anything wrong. She barely even remembered it until last night. You could take the high road this is completely beneath you," Lucas said.

"Like Nathan beneath Brooke? Or was that Brooke beneath Nathan?" she joked, sarcastically, disappearing into her closet.

"It was Brooke beneath Nathan," Lucas mumbled, fighting to get the image out of his head.

He balled up his fist wishing he could punch Nathan again.

 _Do you ever actually defend the person you're dating?_

Lucas thought back to his relationship with Brooke. When she was fighting with Peyton at the wedding he hadn't exactly been supportive had he.

He left Peyton alone to cool off.

He had a lot to think about.

…..

Brooke was stringing up the lights when Mouth found her.

"Hi, Brooke, you okay?" Mouth asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Is it okay that Million Dollar Bitchy gave me a black eye the day of my senior prom?" Brooke asked.

"No," Mouth said.

"Is it okay that Peyton went after the guy I love-loved, not once, but once, while we were dating?" Brooke asked, correcting herself.

"No," Mouth repeated.

"Yeah, is it okay that she chased Chase off by screaming at me in front of everyone?" Brooke asked.

Mouth giggled.

"Chased Chase," he laughed.

"Why is this funny?" Brooke asked, irritably.

"It's not," Mouth said, losing the grin.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mouth asked.

"Yeah, actually. You could push Peyton in front of a bus for me." She said.

"I'm just going to go over there," Mouth said, running away just as Chase came back.

"Hi," Brooke said, timidly.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't talk earlier. I was just thinking about what happened." Chase said.

"It's okay. I'm sorry my past keeps coming back to haunt us. I have a lot of skeletons in my closet, and apparently half of them are naked." Brooke said, half joking.

"Yeah, I've been able to accept a lot of your history, Brooke. But you know mine too. And you know my best friend slept with my girlfriend, just like you slept with Peyton's boyfriend." Chase said.

"No, it wasn't like that. They were broken up and…" Broke started.

"I know prom's important to you, so we can still go. But after that we can't be together," Chase said and Brooke was speechless.

"Then it should just be over now, because I don't want to go to prom with someone who doesn't want to be with me." Brooke said, sadly.

"You said no more surprises. I'm sorry," Chase said, leaving.

Brooke fought tears.

She may not have love Chase but she really liked him. He was the only guy who was able to make her forget about Lucas…even if it was only for a few minutes.

This was all Peyton's fault!

…..

"Open up, Peyton!" Brooke shouted, banging on Peyton's door.

"Or what? You'll huff and puff and blow my house down?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, pig. Chase broke up with me. Are you happy now?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know. Did you tape it?" Peyton questioned.

"That thing with Nathan and I happened a long time ago, Peyton. And you guys were broken up." Brooke said, turning away.

"Well, in case you don't remember, Nathan and I broke up all the time." Peyton said, chasing her.

"Oh, really? How could I forget? That's all your relationship was ever was Peyton. Just a miserable string of one-night stands thrown together." Brooke said.

"Now you're describing your life with every guy in Tree hill" Peyton said, running back in her house.

"It was one time. And it meant nothing!" Brooke shouted.

"Well, it means something to Chase. And it meant something to me." Peyton stated,

"You know what meant something to me? You and Lucas having an ongoing affair behind my back! Because PS, we weren't broken up either time you went after him." Brooke snapped.

"Okay. You're right. My fault. See, I was stupid because I thought I ruined our friendship when you ruined it a long time ago. We were never friends." Then Peyton tried to slam the door in her face.

Brooke stuck her foot in the door.

"Oh, give me a break, Peyton! Enough with the big pity me speeches!" Brooke shouted. "Lucas meant more to me than Nathan ever did to you and you know it. So get off your high horse and stop acting like you're the victim bitch!"

Brooke moved her foot and slammed the door herself.

…..

Lucas was in the kitchen when Nathan showed up.

"Hey man can we talk?" Nathan asked.

"You can talk. Doesn't mean I have to listen," Lucas said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Nathan sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I wasn't expecting you to be this mad," Nathan said.

"Well what did you expect?" Lucas asked.

"You to be thankful that it wasn't Peyton," Nathan said.

"Could it have been you and Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, Haley destroyed every other tape in the house." Nathan stated.

"Good," Lucas said, before gesturing to the door. "You can leave now,"

"I don't know why you're so upset. You're with Peyton now anyway so what does it matter?" Nathan asked.

"It matters because it's Brooke!" Lucas growled. "You had Peyton and you could have slept with any other girl but you chose to sleep with Brooke Davis. Why?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, Man. She was there!" Nathan shouted.

"Brooke's not just a warm body you can use." Lucas said darkly and Nathan realized what he said.

"Lucas, I didn't mean it like that!" Nathan protested.

"Get out of my house." Lucas said.

"No, I'm not going to leave until we talk about this!"

"You talked, I listened, now **_Get Out!"_** Lucas yelled, throwing his water bottle at Nathan's head.

"Calm down, Luke. I'm sorry," Nathan said, backing towards the door.

"Well, I don't forgive you. **_NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE_**!" He roared.  
Nathan left seeing that Lucas was too riled up to talk rationally.

Lucas slammed the door behind him before punching the wall.

…

Brooke was in her room throwing all the stuff Peyton ever gave her in a bag when Rachel came in.

"Is this how bag ladies get their start?" She asked.

"Shut it, Squeaks," Brooke said, not in the mood for Rachel's mouth. "Thanks to Peyton, Chase broke up with me."

"Oh, so it's her fault now? Didn't you F her BF when you two were BFF's?" Rachel inquired.

"They were broken up!" Brooke yelled, tired of hearing that.

"Oh, maybe Chase just doesn't want to go to prom with someone who looks tougher than him." Rachel said.

"Oh, no, he said prom had nothing to do with it. He said he'd still go with me but when it was over, se were we." Brooke told her, still putting stuff in the bag.

"Sounds like Cinderella. Except the prince is a virgin and the pumpkin is, well, a fatter pumpkin." Rachel joked.

"Yeah? Which evil stepsister are you?" Brooke asked.

"The one that's banned from prom, and all other senior activities, has to take a re-Test and with detention the rest of the semester and go to a summer math camp," Rachel said.

Brooke looked surprised.

"Isn't that a little much?" she asked.

"It's the only way he wouldn't expel me. And, FYI, I think Turner might be gay." Rachel said.

Brooke just stared at her.

"Don't look so shocked. I suck at negotiating." Rachel admitted.

…

Lucas walked into Mrs. Scott's house to find Haley holding a camera.

"Looking to get revenge?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just cleaning up around here. This place seems dirtier somehow." Haley said, putting down the camera.

"Remember when we thought it would be cool it'd be to hang out with the popular kids?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I ever said that, Mr. Lucas Sawyer." Haley joked and Lucas winced at that.

Not too long ago he'd have been called Mr. Lucas Davis.

"Somebody wrote that on my notebook." Lucas reminded her.

"Oh, okay. How's Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Not well." Lucas said. "Also, I maybe have punched your husband in the eye and kicked him out of my house."

"What?" Haley said.

"He took advantage of Brooke," Lucas said.

"So, this is about Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, she's my friend and I can't believe Nathan would make a tape like that," Lucas said.

"Oh, Lucas I thought you were over this," Haley said.

"Over what?" Lucas questioned.

"Brooke!" Haley said.

"Of course I'm over Brooke. I'm with Peyton now," Lucas said, cautiously.

"But you beating guys up for Brooke?" Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Not guys, one guy, your husband," Lucas said, stressing the last word.

"Brooke was a part of this too. You can't just be mad at Nathan," Haley said.

"I don't get it, you know. It's been two years and Peyton's mad at Brooke acting like it just happened." Lucas said.

"Don't be a hypocrite Lucas. She just found out about it. For her, it did just happen. If you can be mad at Nathan then she can be mad at Brooke." Haley said.

"I'm not mad at Nathan. I was just proving a point," Lucas said.

"If you're not mad then why are your fists clenched?" Haley asked.

Lucas unclenched his fists and shook his head.

"I'm not mad. And Peyton shouldn't be this upset," Lucas said.

"Luke, it sucks to be betrayed by somebody that you love, but then to find out about it in front of everybody is really humiliating. And you need to be nice to her," Haley snapped.

"And it wasn't embarrassing for Brooke? She didn't even remember that night and on top of that she has a black eye on the day of Prom and people are saying cruel things about her behind her back. And Peyton stole her prom dress. And who says I'm not being nice to Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Well, it's a shame what's happening to Brooke but, however nice you're being to Peyton, it's not enough, you have to let her know that you're there for her, and that you're nothing like her Ex-boyfriend." Haley said.

"Noted," Lucas said then sighed.

"For the record, Nathan's nothing like her Ex-boyfriend either," Lucas said, grudgingly.

"Noted," Haley said, with a small smile.

Lucas laid his head on the counter.

"I have to apologize to Nathan, don't I?" Lucas groaned.

"Yep," Haley chirped.

….

Peyton was in her room when an egg flew at her window. She looked outside and found Brooke throwing them at her window.

"Seriously, you are egging my house?" Peyton asked, coming outside.

"Well, are you going to give my dress back to me? The guy at the store told me you had it. Described you down to your bony ass." Brooke said.

"So go naked. Think of all the time you'll save hooking up with someone else's boyfriend." Peyton said.

"You're one to talk," Brooke laughed, reaching into her bag and pulling out the cup Peyton gave her. "Okay, so you said we were never friends, Huh? Never meant anything to you?" she threw the cup at Peyton and missed.

"Fine! Want to see something else? Here's a picture of you and Lucas on my birthday! So who's the whore now?" Brooke shouted, throwing the picture at Peyton's feet and walking away.

Peyton tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground.

"God! Stop!" Brooke shouted, struggling.

"Quit it! Stop it!" Peyton yelled as Brooke rolled them over and pinned her down.

"I'm the one with no boyfriend, no prom dress and a black eye. You're going to Prom with the guy I love, so you win!" Brooke shouted, then realized what she said and got off of her.

"Okay, Peyton you win," she said and Peyton got up off the ground to go in the house.

"Why do you even care anymore?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

"Why do I care?" Peyton repeated turning around to face her. "Brooke, this has been one of the worst years of my life. And I needed my best friend more than ever and you cut me out because I was honest with you! And you were never honest with me!"

"Peyton," Brooke said, trying to get her to stop.

"You made fun of my mom's dead, Brooke. You knew her. You cried with me when she died. And now you use her as a punch line for a joke to hurt me." Peyton said, crying.

"You think this year's been good to me? This year's been awful! I went to live in California with my parents who spent the whole time ignoring me and when they weren't ignoring me they were criticizing me. I spent the whole summer writing Lucas letters instead of doing anything fun. Then I come back and we try the friends with benefits thing and somehow I ended up sleeping with Chris Keller because I felt alone and he was there. Then when Lucas and I finally do get together the first thing he does is run off with you! Because you have some issue that you needed taken care of and I really needed you guys because I was stress and too many people ordered dresses and I pulled the plug on my website because it was turning me into a monster!" Brooke said, kicking over the duffle bag, causing items accumulated from her and Peyton's friendship over the years to spill out onto the lawn.

"Then I had to plan for my future and face the fact that after high school I'm probably going to be alone with no friends and no actual future. Then Lucas wrote a letter to me that said the same thing as the one he wrote to you that he hid in his closet! And I was sexually harassed during my fashion expo and when I got home I found my best friend in bed with my boyfriend and I couldn't complain or get mad because Lucas said you needed us. Then the school shooting happened and all my friends were inside and I was alone with parents asking me questions about kids I don't know who pretend to be friends with me even though I've never talked to them before and I cried and while I was crying my heart out praying that you guys come out alive You two were inside making out!" Brooke accused, her eyes filling with tears.

"We were not making out!" Peyton shouted, but Brooke ignored her.

"Then Lucas started pulling away from me and I find out that he has a heart condition that's genetic and could be passed down to our kids and at the time I thought I might be pregnant but I wasn't. I went to the doctor and you know what I found out? I can't have kids! I'll never be able to have kids and I couldn't talk to anyone about it with anyone because everyone had their own issues and I didn't want to burden anyone." Brooke voice trembled and she looked away.

Peyton was stunned into silence.

"Then my best friend tells me she has feelings for my boyfriend the same one she had an ongoing affair with behind my back and tries to tell me that I told her that I really didn't miss him when I miss him anytime he's not with me. I ask my boyfriend not to talk to you and he does it anyway. You ask me if I love him and of course I love him!" Brooke shouted angrily, the dam finally bursting.

"Love," Peyton, whispered, noticing the lack of past tense.

"I love him so much that it hurts! Then he tells me that you two kissed and tried to put it all on me. Saying that I was pushing him away when I was holding on for dear life. Then I break up with him because I realized that eventually you two were going to get together and I didn't want to stand in the way. So then I was alone on my birthday and I went to the place where we always go on my birthday to talk to you and make amends and I find you laughing and continuing our tradition with my boyfriend barely a day after we broke up. Then Lucas accuses me of never fighting for him and tells me that he's not the guy for me and Rachel accuses me of being pregnant and every starts telling me what a terrible mother I'd be and Lucas thought I was having Chris Keller the second. And I realized that maybe it was a good thing that I couldn't have kids because I would probably suck at it!" Brooke's voice rose, increasing with every tainted memory.

"Then I started fooling around with my English teacher because I was lonely and he was hot and he pretended to like me but then he cheated on me with a model…He used me, just like every other guy. Because no one ever wants me for me all I am is a warm body until something better comes along right? And I knew I didn't love him. It'd never been about love it was about having someone to distract me from the pain of missing Lucas and watching you two fawn all over each other. I missed Lucas and I wanted to be with him but there was you. Always you! And I realized that I didn't want Lucas if I had to share him with you." Brooke wrapped her arms around herself as she cried.

"Because our love wasn't a love that no one person couldn't come between us. You were always going to be there so I pushed him towards you and I stepped away and maybe my comments about your mother were unjustified but I was angry and I was tired and my heart was aching and I just wanted you to hurt the same way I hurt and I'm sorry, Peyton," Brooke turned and left, leaving Peyton staring after her with a guilty expression.

….

Lucas was frozen. He hid on the side of the house mulling over what Brooke had just said. He hadn't realized how bad thing had gotten. He waited until Peyton went back into the house to move.

"I have to make this right," Lucas said, and he started forming a plan.

….

Brooke was surprised when her doorbell rang. She looked through the peephole but didn't see anyone.

She opened the door and found a box sitting on the porch. She opened it, hesitantly and was surprised to find her dress inside.

She glanced at the note and her heart stuttered to a stop before beating twice as fast.

 _'_ _Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise, like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. A belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision to ignore simply rise above the pain in the past. A covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration of the chance taken and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team braced against the tempests of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality. Only an announcement to the world of feelings long held, promises made long ago in the sacred space in our hearts._

 _—_ _Lucas_

 _P.S I love your dress_

Brooke smiled sadly.

She pulled the box inside and closed the door.

…..

"Attention everyone gather around the stage. It's time to announce our prom queen" Bevin said, holding out her hand. "Envelope please. Alright and this years prom queen is…Brooke Davis!"

Brooke smiled and made her way onto the stage. Bevin placed the tiara on her head and Brooke bowed to her crowd.

She waved at Nathan and Hayley from where they were sitting across the room and shot a glance towards Peyton who was sitting by herself.

Where was Lucas?

"And our prom King is…Lucas Scott!" Bevin clapped and Brooke's smile fell for a second before she forced it back up.

The spotlight shined on Lucas, who was sitting at a table in the back next to Glenda.

Lucas stood up and made his way on to the stage.

When he was on stage next to her, after Bevin had placed the crown on his head, he reached over and joined his hand with Brooke's.

Brooke glanced down at their clasped hand and fought the tingles that always spread though her when Lucas touched her. They were friends now and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"Now clear the dance floor for the customary King and Queen dance!" Bevin cheered.

Lucas smiled at Brooke. Those blue eyes filled with an intensity that made Brooke's throat dry.

It had been a long time since he'd looked at her like that.

 _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_

 _So I'll go but I know_

 _I'll think of you every step of the way_

 _And I... will always love you, ooh_

 _Will always love you_

He led her onto the dance floor, his hand never leaving hers. He pulled her into his arms and her arms looped around his neck as they glided across the floor to sounds of Whitney Houston's "I will always love you".

The last time they had danced had been at Nathan and Hayley's wedding…before she broke up with him and he started dating Peyton.

Brooke tried to hold herself at a distance…but it was hard.

She missed him and being in his arms like this was pure torture.

They were moving in sync, and she had never felt so perfect in his arms. Brooke felt as light as air, almost as if she were floating. She unconsciously lay her head on his shoulder as they swirled in time with music. She could feel the warmth of his hand, through her dress, intimately pressed against the small of her back. Brooke glanced up and him and met his eyes.

He was smiling down at her, his expression so tender and affectionate that Brooke felt tears spring to her eyes but she looked away.

Her eyes met Peyton's across the room. Peyton didn't look angry anymore but her eyes were sad.

Brooke looked back at Lucas.

"Are you sad that, Peyton isn't the one dancing with you?" Brooke asked.

Lucas smiled softened.

"Peyton and I broke up," Lucas said.

Brooke laughed.

"Shut up. You and P. Sawyer did not…" she trailed of when she noticed the serious look on his face.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Brooke said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay. We just realized we wanted different things," Lucas stated.

"Still, I know how much you loved her," Brooke mumbled, a little bitter.

"I loved you more," he confessed, spinning her around before she could respond.

"What?" Brooke gasped, as Lucas pulled her flesh against him.

He drew back a little and Brooke watched him, feeling breathless.

"I still love you, Brooke," he declared, as he held her away from him, swaying with her in one spot.

"If this is a joke…it's not funny," Brooke glared at him.

Lucas shook his head.

"It's not a joke. I miss you, Brooke," he murmured, and Brooke was grateful for his hand on her spine keeping her steady.

"You're just rebounding. In a few day you and Peyton will make back up and…" she started but Lucas cut her off.

"I don't want Peyton. I want you," he growled and the passion in his voice made Brooke blush.

"It's always been you, Brooke. You were my first real love. The first girl I said I love you too. The first girl I planned a future with. What we have is fire, Brooke. It doesn't just go away," Lucas declared and Brooke licked her lips nervously.

"I don't know Lucas. You just broke up with Peyton and Chase broke up with me. We're both in really weird places and I don't think I could take you cheating on me with Peyton a third time," Brooke tried to give him a smile but failed.

"Do you love me Brooke?" Lucas asked and she felt as if the air had been sucked from her body.

"Of course I do. We're friends," Brooke tried to make light of the question.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lucas chided, with a smirk.

Brooke shrugged.

"I told you that I probably always would," she admitted.

Lucas gave her a gentle look.

"Then that's all that matter's" he said, before crashing his lips against hers in front of the whole student body right when Whitney's song reached the climax.

 _And I... will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_

 _I, I will always love you._

Brooke gasped into his mouth as he pressed closer to her. As they kissed there was applause from the people around them. Lucas lifted her off her feet, his lips never leaving hers and twirled them around.

When Brooke finally pulled away, she looked at the smiling faces of her classmates and felt embarrassed. She pushed herself away from him and ran out of the room.

Lucas chased after her.

"Damn, that was some soap opera shit!" Skills said, to Bevin.

…..

"Brooke! Wait!" he shouted.

Brooke would have kept running if she wasn't wearing heels.

She finally stopped and Lucas sighed in relief.

"Brooke, why did you run away?" Lucas asked.

Brooke wouldn't turn around to face him.

"I can't do this Lucas. We tried and failed before. Why would I want to do it again?"

"Turn around," Lucas said.

"You should go be with Peyton. She needs you, Luke," Brooke didn't turn.

"Look at me, Brooke," Lucas pleaded.

Brooke turned to face hi, tears running down her cheeks.

"You've got to stop pushing towards Peyton, pretty girl. I'm not falling for the selfless act again. For once I want you to be selfish Brooke. Take what you want! Do you want to be with me?" he questioned and Brooke nodded.

"More than anything," she admitted.

Lucas pulled her into his arms.

"Then let's start fresh together. I vow to always give my whole heart to you, Brooke from this moment on. I promise to tell you I love you every day and to prove it with my actions. I swear to put you first and always take your side no matter what." Lucas vowed, and Brooke smiled.

"I promise to be more open and to stop pushing you away at the slightest sign of trouble. I promise to trust in you and to be selfish with you. I promise to put my all into this and fight for you if I have to," Brooke promised.

They held each other, unsure of the future but knowing that whatever came they would face it…together.

 _That's what true love really is. It's not this fairy tale life that never knows pain. But it's to souls facing it together. And diminishing it with unconditional love._

* * *

 **Author's note: I know the ending was a little rushed but I think it turned out ok. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Happy holidays!**


End file.
